Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij is the main character of the series. She is very sarcastic, and cocky when it comes to talking about other pop bitches. Her latest hit single "Stursheps" is the theme song of the show. 'Episode 1 - "Trolling Brinty" ' In this episode Nekci gives Rhenna the idea to "troll other pop bitches", such as Brinty. Nekci and Brinty hide in Rhenna's "shit weave" when she begins talking to Gags. Later, Nekci tells Rhenna that she has a shit weave. An angry Rhenna tells Gags that "Nekci is a twat, tbh". 'Episode 2 - "Da Quen B"' Nekci appears first out of any other characters in this episode. Kety Perr comes along, and Nekci tells her to 'get the fuck out'. Then Bayonse (also known as Da Quen B) comes along and mixes Kety's name up. Nekci tries to set things straight, and tell Bayonse that Kety's name is "Kety Perr" not Karly nor Stacey. Later on, Nekci says that there's only one 'quen' and that's Medoner. Nekci also comes to the conclusion that they should help Medoner sell her failing album "MDNE". 'Episode 3 - "Telephone" ' Nekci is hanging with Medoner in the beginning, Medoner gets a phone call for Nekci. Nekci answers, and it's Gags. Gags poses as Rhenna, and tells Nekci that her latest single "Stursheps" is terrible. A hurt and confused Nekci sends an awful message to Rhenna using formspring. Later, Nekci and Rhenna engage in conversation on the phone. Nekci pretends that it was Gags who sent the anon hate to Rhenna, and that it wasn't her. Nekci doesn't appear in the rest of the episode. 'Episode 4 - "Bron Dis Wey" ' Nekci first appears at the "Bron Dis Wey Bal" with Medoner, Rhenna, and Brinty. She feels as if the show will be shit. She sits through the performance of "Shitty Ledys". She also laughs along with the rest of the gang when Gags tells all that, "at least none of them are Kety". Nekci appears again later on in the episode after Adole eats Kety (and her ablum "Tenge Drem"). Nekci points out that Adole is obsessed with eating. She sarcastically congratulates Adole on her pregnancy as well. Gags comes in and invites them to Ke@$h£r's house perty. Nekci agrees to go. 'Episode 5 - "Haus Perty" ' Nekci appears in the beginning of the episode at Ke@$h£r's party with Gags, telling Ke@$h£r that her party was only 80% less shit than she expected. She also pretends to ignore Rhenna who's apparently drunk. Nekci appears later and yells "food fyt" and throws a cake into the crowd where Jasy J and Xtine are bickering about their ablums that didn't do too well. Nekci doesn't appear again in the episode. 'Episode 6 - "Wid Awoke"' Nekci is in the beginning of the episode listening to Rhenna's latest singel "Wher Hav U Bin". Nekci also listens in on Medoner and Rhenna's convo about 'raping' on songs that are featured on their latest ablums. Nekci appears later on in the hospital, dressed in a nurses outfit (and with a funny entrance song) and helps Jasy J with her cast using a 'laserlite'. However, shortly after Rhenna asks Merier if she is doing her job properly, she then exclaims "Oh wait, wrong leg". Nekci appears again at the very end looking out the hospital window, when a hospital bed falls on Kety, sending her back into the hospital room. tumblr_m6nwzm521f1qa8hdx.png|The "Penk Frondey Romen Relodied" tracklisting wh10ba2kp005dlwg4x8c.png|the "Stursheps" singel cover tumblr_m6pxbd9B9n1rzl4gyo1_250.png|The "Penk Frondey" ablum cover tumblr_m77pi4WTut1rzl4gyo1_500.jpg|The "I Dnt Giv A (Pert 2)" Singel Cover tumblr_m6pz10CgfK1qbn8y2o1_500.jpg|Nekci's anon hate to Rhenna (episode 3)